Jeff & Trish
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Jeff & Trish have a storyline. Will their storyline become something bigger? Read and Review
1. Randy? or Jeff?

Chapter 1

The Hardys had just finished their match against Edge & Christian. Matt and Jeff had just entered the locker room. "Hey, you ok?" Matt asked Jeff after they changed into their regular traveling clothes. "Yeah, I'm just really sore." Jeff replied. The locker room door swung open and in walked Lita and Trish. "Hey, you guys were great!" The girls said together. "Thanks, but Jeff is a little sore and my head is killing me!" Matt groaned as Lita gave him some ice. "Maybe you should have a doctor take a look at that." Lita said with concern. "Nah, it'll be all right." Matt stubbornly said. "All right." Lita said reserved.

Jeff looked at Trish and started to say something, but the door swung open once again and in the doorway stood one of the most egotistical, rude, and obnoxious man in the entire WWE Universe: Randy Orton. He was followed by Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. Legacy needed Trish for their upcoming match against the Big Show. "C'mon, Trish, we need you for later!" Randy stated flatly when he realized which room the girls were in. Matt, Jeff & Lita exchanged glances with one another; Randy took this opportunity to grab Trish by the arm and yank her into the hallway. "Are you insane?!" Randy hissed at her. "What the hell?" Trish said as Randy shoved her against the wall.

The Hardys locker room door swung open and Jeff poked his head out the door. "Everything ok out here?" "Yea, everything's fine." Trish answered. As Randy and Jeff were talking, their voices started rising; Trish, seeing a golden opportunity to leave, escaped from Randy and ran to the Divas locker room. Once inside, Trish heaved a sigh of relief realizing that Randy was not following her. All the divas noticed that something was wrong. "Hey." Maria, one of Trish's best friends, said. Trish, out of breath, replied, "Hey." "Is everything all right?" Maria asked. Trish burst into tears; all she had to say was "Randy…" The girls' eyes almost popped out of their heads as they looked at Trish in utter shock.

Melina, coming out of shock first, said, "Randy? What did the SOB do this time?" Trish, through tears, started talking about how she came into the Hardys locker room with Lita, then how Legacy came in and embarrassed her. She ended with "And now Randy is in a fight with Jeff." The girls were in utter amazement. Trish started crying all over again. "I can't take this! It's just too much. I know that they both like me, but hell, this is ridiculous!" Maria, trying to contain herself, started laughing. The divas just looked at her, and one by one started laughing with her. Trish, realizing what she had just said, started laughing too. "I'm sorry, Trish, but this is too funny!" Maria said through giggles. Once everyone had calmed down, Lita walked in. "Hey, Trish, Jeff wants to see you out in the ring." "The ring, what for?" Trish asked. "Don't you remember?" Lita asked Trish. Trish furrowed her brow and started thinking. *Click* the light bulb in her head went off. "Oh, yeah! Jeff and I are supposed to do that segment where he confesses his love for me! Thanks, Lita. If you hadn't have come in just now. Mr. McMahon would be really pissed at me!" Trish said, as she ran out the door.


	2. The proposal

Chapter 2

Jeff came onto a microphone and called for Trish to meet him out in the ring. He waited for at least 30 seconds, and called her out again. The audience started screaming, "Trish, Trish, Trish." Then her music came on. She came out and taunted the crowd. Jeff lowered the ring ropes for her, as she stepped into the ring. She jumped onto the top turnbuckle and taunted the crowd even more. Jeff just stood there watching, with a big smile on his face. Her music ended and Trish grabbed a microphone. "So, Trish, how does it feel to be in the ring with one of the most handsome guy in the world?" Jeff drawled with his thick Carolina accent. "Ok, I guess." Trish answered back. Then Jeff got to the point. "You know I'm not one to beat around the bush, and I know that you have a match later on tonight with Randy, but I just wanted to let you know, that I'm in love with you." Jeff dropped down on one knee and pulled out a little burgundy box. "Trish Marie Stratus, will you marry me?" Jeff asked as he opened the box to reveal a Cubic Zirconium ring. The crowd was going crazy; Trish looked like she was supposed to… Shocked, and Jeff had seriousness in his eyes. They both hugged and Trish kissed him. As they were hugging, she whispered, "Yes, yes, yes." He held the microphone to his mouth and shouted, before he put the ring on her finger, "She said YES!!!!" The crowd cheered.


	3. The day after

Chapter 3

The next morning, Trish woke to find her kayfabe fiancé lying next to her. She was ecstatic, even if it was all for script. Her thoughts jolted when she heard a knocking at the door. She nudged Jeff, who was still sleeping. "Jeff, wake up. Someone's at the door." "Well then answer it," Jeff sleepily said. Trish rolled out of bed and asked, "Who is it?" _"Trish, it's me, Amy. Can we talk?"_ "Jeff, I'm going out. Be back before breakfast," Trish said to her sleeping fiancé. "Mmhmm." Trish quickly got dressed, grabbed her hotel key, and met Amy Dumas (Lita) in the lobby. Trish noticed her sitting in the hotel bar, ordering a shot of whiskey. Trish was surprised, but she didn't think anything of it. "So, what's up," Trish asked her friend, when she got to the bar. "Well, Matt and I had a fight this morning, and now, we want to break up. But we can't because of the stupid script," Amy explained. "Oh my God! How… what happened?" "We got into a fight about me wearing a corset, instead of a shirt tomorrow." "What's tomorrow?" "The ECW taping," Amy explained.

After their conversation, Amy felt better. "Thanks for being there." "Hey, what are friends for, right?" "Right." Trish noticed one Hardy brother walking towards them, seeing her opportunity, took this time and left. By the time she got back to her room. Jeff was already dressed and talking to someone on his cell phone. Trish motioned to him, but he seemed to be ignoring her. She didn't think of it, until she realized who he was talking to. "Beth, no please, Beth?" Trish's eyes opened wide and she ran out the door, tears stinging in her eyes. She was hurt, hurt because she knew that this was just script, but she was growing attached to the younger Hardy brother, and she hated it. She ran past Amy and Matt, who were talking, "Trish! Trish, what's wrong?" Matt ran after the young woman. When he realized she was crying, he pulled her into a great bear hug, until she calmed down, at least. "I'm sorry, Matt. It's just your brother." "What did the son of a bitch do this time? I swear, if he hurt you, that's the last time-" Trish cut him off, "He didn't hurt me, well in a way he did, but not in the way you think." Matt eased up a bit, "You wanna come to our house? Just for the days that we're off." Trish smiled, "of course, I will."


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4 The Fight**

~Matt's POV~

I walked into my baby brother's hotel room, only to find that he was still on the phone. I grabbed the phone and said, "Goodbye, Beth," and hung up. Jeff looked at me with malice in his eyes, but I didn't care. "You know something, you have more to deal with than Beth Britt right now." "What do you mean?" "Trish. Ring a bell?" Jeff looked dumbfounded. "What the hell does this have to do with Trish?!" Matt smirked and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jeff, you have so much to learn, even if you are 32." Jeff shoved Matt on the bed, amusement showing on his face now, but he still looked pissed. "I can't believe you," Matt said getting up off the bed. "What do you mean, this time?" "Well, I think you and Trish make a pretty cute couple, but just like you, you had to srew it up. Now she's cryin' and hurt because you are trying to get back together with Beth." Jeff looked shocked/pissed/amused. "Wha- Why?" "Dude, are you _seriously_ that blind?" "I absolutely had no fuckin' idea she liked me! Now what?" "I dunno, but you'd better go find her."

~Trish's POV~

I walked into the hotel room just as Matt was leaving. I pulled my keycard out, but instead, Matt held the door open for me. "Thanks," I muttered. "You're welcome, Jeff's in there and he wants to talk to you," Matt said. "Kay." I stepped into the room, just as Jeff was changing his shirt. I sighed and he looked up at me. "Hey," he said. "Hey," I answered back. _"What am I doin' here? Why am I here? I should be getting ready, but I'm not," _I thought to myself. Jeff smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. His purple, black, green, blue, and blonde hair flailing around him as he tied his shoe. "So... Trish, I understand that you have something you wanna tell me." Oh, God. How did he know? Did Matt tell him? If he did, he's gonna regret the day he was born. My thoughts were brought back to reality when Jeff stood up and towered over me. His hand rested on mine. His other hand went under my chin, as he lifted my face to his. Our eyes locked; _he has beautiful jade eyes,_ I thought. He pulled me into a searing kiss, he traced his tongue along my lips, just like in the cut scenes, but it was more passionate. I opened my mouth and tangled our tongues together. Jeff pulled away and said, "Time to go."

~Amy's POV~

I saw Trish and Jeff coming out of the elevator. "What's wrong?" I looked up to see who had asked that, it was Trish. "Nothing, Matt's not back yet, and the plane takes of in an hour." "Don't worry Aimes, he'll be along shortly," Jeff reassured me. "Could you go up and check? Please." "Sure, Trish, I'll be right back," Jeff said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. I looked to her with astonishment, Trish caught my eyes and blushed. "So you and Jeff--" "Yeah." I smiled I was really happy that they finally got their acts together. I looked up and saw Jeff coming with Matt in tow. I hugged Matt tightly, "I was worried about you." "I'm alright. C'mon we gotta get goin'!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

They finally made it to the airport, just as their flight was being called. Jeff sat beside Trish, holding her hand (she didn't like plane rides). Matt sat with Amy, and everyone else followed behind them. Randy Orton sat 3 rows up along with Rey Mysterio and Chris Jericho. Jeff put his IPod in his ears and leaned his head back. Trish just sat there wide eyed, scared to death. Matt and Amy were making out behind her and Jeff. Trish finally calmed down and snuggled next to Jeff, who was already asleep. They landed in Baltimore, Maryland for Raw and the ECW taping. Amy wasn't thrilled at all about the ECW taping and Jeff wasn't thrilled about Raw, well, at least, tonight's Raw. They made it to the 1st Mariner Arena in the rental Hummer, Matt, of course, was driving. Jeff sat in the back with Trish as Amy called Shotgun. When they got to the arena, Trish and Amy went off to have some 'girly talk' and Matt took Jeff to their locker room to have a heart-to-heart brother talk.


	5. Confrentation

**Chapter 5 **

Matt looked at Jeff, who was getting ready fo his ladder match later on that evening. Matt looked at his brother long and hard, "_How can he do this to me? Doesn't he know how much pain he's caused Trish & me?"_ Why do you wonder why Matt asked these things to himself? Well... here's the answer. Jeff not too long ago told Trish that he and her were together, just after he (Jeff) found out from Matt that he (Matt) liked Trish. Well, Matt got mad and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Amy, for quite some time (an entire year)! Then, Jeff and Trish got into a fight and Matt took advantage having sex with Trish, when he was dating Amy, when she was dating Adam Copland (Edge) behind Matt's back. I know, it's confusing. :) Anyway, when Matt found out that Amy was cheating on him with Adam, and she found out that Matt took advantage of her best friend. They called it quits, both Matt & Jeff.

**~Jeff's POV~**

"_Why does my brother keep looking at me like that?"_ I wondered after I finished lacing my left boot. "What?" "Have you heard from Trish lately?" Trish was on SmackDown, I was on Raw. "No, I have not. Have you?" "Nope." "Alright, what's goin' on?" "Nothing. Jeff, I swear." _Did he know? Oh God, I hope not! I'm scared, what if he found out about me and Amy?! Shit, I gotta stop thinkin' like that, or I will spill._ I was brought back from my thoughts when the door opened and Amy walked into the room. "Amy, can you wait outside? I need ta talk to my brother for a sec." Amy looked at Matt to me to Matt again. _Shit, I hope he doesn't notice the shifty eyes._ But I wasn't so lucky. "Hey, what were the shifty eyes all about," Matt asked when Amy left. "Huh, oh, I don't know," I said, who thought _play dumb, it always works_. Matt rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you tried the 'dumb' trick, again. Jeff it don't work with me." I groaned and stood up, "look, I need to go to the ring, so...." Again, Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure and I'm going to fuck Trish." I looked at my brother, anger on my face and in my eyes. "You do, I'm moving outta the house and taken Amy with me." Matt a smug look on his face, pushed the right button. I got all up in Matt's face and started talkin' trash to his brother. Trish walked into the room. I knew she was there so, I started pushin Matt's button to get him to 'tell all'.

**~Matt's POV~**

I got him to push my buttons, I wanted him to suffer. I wasn't going to tell him anything, and I don't think he was going to tell me anything either. I started getting pissed at him, because I already knew about Jeff and Amy, but the ironic thing is that he didn't know that I was with Trish, and I think it pissed him off. Amy already spilled everything to me, and now I'm just tryin' to get my brother to spill. "C'mon, Jeff. Just tell me. I'm not gonna get upset." "Like hell you are, you're already pissed at me." I smirked. "Yeah, I know. Amy already spilled her guts out." Well, that flipped his lid. His eyes flew wide, and he started stuttering about some bullshit. That made him spill. "She-- She did? Alright, so I fucked her, she enjoyed it. Afterwords, we both agreed it was a mistake, but then we did it again." "You what?!" I looked at Jeff, and he looked scared, _"Damn right, be scared lil bro, 'cause if you think that you could just fuck Amy behind my back and then say it was a mistake, you're gravely mistaken!" _I was brought out of my thoughts, when Amy walked in with Trish in tow. They were both red from crying, guess they spilled to each other. Trish stood beside me and looked at Jeff, well guess he knows where she stands. Amy, on the other hand, stood beside Jeff, well guess I know where she stands.

**~Amy's POV~**

I looked at Jeff, who smiled down at me, "Did you spill?" I asked him. "No, but aparently you did." I gulped, "Yeah, look, Matt wasn't gonna let me see you, unless I gave him the information he wanted." "And what was that?" I looked at Jeff liked he was crazy, "Are you serious?" Jeff turned towards me, and I knew he wasn't. "I can't believe you told him, Amy, what the hell?! Why would you sell me out like that?" "You?! I'll have you know, that I was part of this 'us' relationship too! I can't believe you can be so selfish, Jeff! I thought I knew you better than that!" I saw hurt flicker in Jeff's eyes, by this time Matt and Trish were having a discussion all their own. "Jeff, look at me." He looked at me, but reluctantly. "Look, I'm not mad, just a little upset that you could be so selfish at a time like this, that's all." "I know," he said with a smile, "I'm sorry, it's just that..." He cut off before looking at Trish, "I loved her, but then when I found out that she and Matt were... you know, behind my back, well, that made me wanna vomit." I chuckled at his reasoning, "Yeah, I know what you mean." "Wanna go get something at catering?" I smiled, "Sure." "Matt, Trish? Amy and I are going to catering, Trish, I don't care if you date Matt, but Matt, promise me that you won't be mad if Amy and I start, ok?" Matt looked at both of us and sighed, "Fine."


	6. Trish? or Destiny?

**~Jeff's POV~**

Amy and I went to catering. Of course, I was craving Skittles and bow-tie pasta, yeah… YUM! Anyway, I got my Skittles and pasta, sat down and started eating. In between mouthfuls, Amy asked me a question. "Hmm?" "Did you get the script, yet?" "Not yet, why?" "Vince wants us to make this 4 way feud into a storyline... here," she said as she handed me the script. My eyes got wide, but as I read over it I realized that the writers had made this completely, well, almost completely, farce. "They did do a nice job, made a few matches between you and Trish. Me and Matt, but I don't understand this inter-gender match." As I read something popped out at me, "For the tag team champs?! Has Vince gone mad? There's no way in hell that there can be inter-gender tag team champs!" I stated, "And furthermore, I don't like it!" As I was ranting and raving Matt and Trish came in and sat with us, both sullen looks on their faces. "Jeff, stop. We're trying the best we can. Vince won't hear it, he said that if _you_ don't like it, then he'll fire you on the spot." My eyes grew wide, "F-f-fire me? WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE FIRE ME?" I yelled, getting most of the people who were in catering, to stare. Matt shrugged, "Maybe he wants you to be on your best behavior, Jeff. Who knows." I was not smiling. I looked at Amy, who had worry in her eyes, "Jeff, calm down. You don't wanna get in trouble with Vince, again." I looked away and then back again, then to my half eaten plate. Matt noticed and smiled, "Skittles and pasta again? Jeff, what's wrong with you?" I was not amused, but I smiled anyways, "I dunno. It just looks appetizing to me."

**~Trish's POV~**

I watched Jeff through bleary eyes and noticed how hot he really looked. He was sitting, hair all around his face and a cute smile on his lush mouth. _God, I wish I hadn't done that. Now, I want him more than ever! _I thought. "Trish?" "Hmm?" I asked, jolted outta my thoughts. "Did you hear what I just asked you?" I giggled, "No, too many thoughts." Matt smiled, "Who/What were you thinking about?" "I think the question you should be asking her, bro, is WHO not WHAT." I blushed, _did he know I was thinking about him? _Jeff smirked at me, _yup, shit!!! How the hell does he know what's goin through my mind! I hate it._ "Problems, Trish?" Jeff asked me. "Hmm? No, you?" "Nope, you just look lost, in your thoughts, that is." I chuckled, "No, just the script has got me all screwy." He laughed, really laughed. _Oh, god. He's got the hottest laugh. And that smile, sheesh. Snap outta it, Trish. You're losin' it!!_ "Trish, not again. TRISH!" "What?!" "Knock it off! You're scaring us!" Amy said, well more like screamed. "Ow, Aimes, not the ears!" Matt said. Amy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but Trish better stop thinking and get back to reality, that's all." "Hey, guys? Trish and I are going back to the hotel. Meet at the restaurant around 7:00?" Matt asked, "If that's ok with you, Trish." "Huh, of course that's alright with me," I said while Jeff and Amy got up to get their stuff. "Hey, if you wanna wait here; we'll get our stuff together and meet you back here in 15 minutes?" Jeff asked. Matt looked at me then Jeff, "Sure," he said while giving me a sideways glance, "we'll wait, but if you're even one second after 15 minutes... we're leaving." I rose and followed Aimes to the Womens' locker room. "What was that all about?" "What?" "You and Jeff having shifty eyes down in catering?" "I dunno what you're talking about Aimes, you going blind on me?" "Hell, no!" We laughed the rest of the way. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the showers. I took a long needed shower and dried and dressed, but I left my hair down to air dry. I wore a black low-cut tank top, black spandex pants and tennis shoes. Amy just grabbed her stuff and muttered, "Shit, we still have to room with the Hardys." "Whadda mean?" "You with Jeff, me with Matt. That's what!" I groaned, "I forgot about that. Vince wont hear it, if we switched rooms." "Maybe, maybe not." "Now, whadda mean?" "Well, what if we didn't tell him and just us girls switched, and then switched back in the morning?" "Hmm, I dunno, would it work? I really don't wanna spend the night with Jeff." "I really don't want to with Matt, either." We both got mischevious grins and Amy said, "We could always try," she looked at her watch, "Ooh, time to go! We got 6 minutes to be out at the parking lot," she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "Alright, I'm comin'."

**~Matt's POV~**

_Where the hell are they?! _I thought to myself. Just then I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, "Hey, babe." I spun around and grinned, "Hey," I said to Trish as I pecked her forehead. "Jeff should be here any minute, but it's usual for him to be late." "I HEARD THAT!" "Well, look who made it!" I smirked at Jeff and got into the driver's seat of the rental Hummer. Trish called shotgun, and Aimes with Jeff, got into the far back seats. Everyone buckled up as I drove off, blaring Pearl Jam. 20 minutes later we got to the hotel, as Jeff and I grabbed the bags the girls headed inside. "Jeff? Do I still have to room with Amy? I mean, we can get along, but I'd rather room with Trish." Jeff sighed, "I know what you mean. I dunno, maybe they'll let us just for tonight, or we can just switch on our own and switch back in the morning." I grinned, "Ya know? That ain't a bad idea!" Jeff smirked, just make sure that you give ME the credit, a'ait?" "Yeah, whatever. C'mon, let's go!" We made it inside and the girls were already in the rooms, we asked the front desk for our key and headed up. I was on the 3rd floor, and Jeff was on the 7th. Jeff and I groaned, but waved goodbye. I slid the card in the slot and waited until the door blinked green and lo and behold who do you think I saw? It wasn't Amy. It was Trish! "How--What are you doing here?" "Is that a way to speak to your roommate?" "No, of course not, I was just surprised. Little did I know that Amy and Trish already had the same idea in their mind.

**~Jeff's POV~**

I made it to the 7th floor and found my room and ficked the card into the slot. When it blinked green, I headed in. Thinking that Trish was in there, I heard the shower running, but saw Amy's stuff instead of Trish's. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Be out in a minute," Amy said under the running water. "Amy?! What the hell are you doing here? Isn't Trish supposed to room with me?" Amy smirked under the hot water, "What, you don't want your girl rooming with you? Trish is rooming with Matt." "Oh, ok." I flopped on the bed, "Hey! Save some hot water for me, Aimes. I would like a hot shower too!" Amy got out of the bathroom in too short shorts and a pink tank-top. "God, you look beautiful," I told her. She kissed me and said, "Thanks, now I'm dog tired. Going to bed." I smirked, "Your bed or mine?" "What?!" "You heard me." Amy smiled, "I guess your's." I turned out the light, kissed Amy and snuggled under the sheets. I drifted into a restless sleep, tossing and turning.

--------------------------------


End file.
